1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to a package and a method for packaging software media containing a software application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications are typically delivered to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) on a computer readable media such as, for example, a compact disc (CD). The computer readable media is typically accompanied by documentation for the end user such as, for example, a registration card, a copyright disclaimer card, and a product information guide. In one known method for packaging software applications for delivery to OEMs, a CD having the software application stored thereon is individually packed along with the accompanying documentation in an envelope-like package. Once verification that the proper inserts have been placed in the package, the package is securely sealed. Thereafter, the package is shipped to an OEM so that the software application can be either installed on or shipped with a computer or other board product.
Although the process is rather straight forward, labor overhead is necessary to ensure that each of the inserts are properly placed in the package, and the correct version documentation is applied to the package. If a version change occurs, the CDs must be replaced with new CDs. In some cases, some of the inserts will be reused, while others may be version specific, and therefore must thrown away. In any case, the envelope will not be reused, since opening the packing envelope will also damage the envelope.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a package for packaging a compact disc that efficiently accommodates frequent changes in software recorded on the compact disc, while enabling reuse of substantially all of the original packing material.
Broadly speaking, the present invention fills this need by providing a package and method for cost effectively packaging a compact disc (CD) containing computer readable data. The package is also configured for easy reuse by simply removing a shrink-wrapping, replacing the CD, and re-shrink-wrapping the package. A label can then be applied to the shrink-wrap. In one aspect of the invention, all text or graphics are applied directly to the package, thus obviating the need for separate inserts and additional labor needed to manage the packing process.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a package for holding a compact disc (CD) is provided. The package is defined by a unitary package piece that is divided into a set of sections, and each of the set of sections is capable of having printed data thereon. The unitary package piece includes a CD holding section defined by a section of the unitary package piece. The CD holding section having a pair of CD support flaps and a CD access cut-out. A set of four sections are part of the unitary package piece, and the set of four sections are defined by a first fold line and a second fold line. The CD holding section is configured to fold and adhere to one of the set of four sections, and the set of four sections are configured to define the package when folded along the first fold line and the second fold line. A locking flap is integral with one of the four sections of the unitary package piece, and the locking flap is configured to hold the package together when folded along the first fold line and the second fold line.
A package for holding a compact disc (CD) containing software for shipping is disclosed. The package is defined from a unitary package piece that is divided into a set of sections, and each of the set of sections is capable of having printed data thereon. The unitary package piece includes a CD holding section defined by a section of the unitary package piece, and the CD holding section has a pair of CD support flaps and a CD access cut-out. A set of four sections are part of the unitary package piece, and the set of four sections is defined by a first fold line and a second fold line. The CD holding section is configured to fold and adhere to one of the set of four sections, and the set of four sections are configured to define the package when folded along the first fold line and the second fold line. A locking flap is further configured to be integral with one of the four sections of the unitary package piece, and the locking flap is configured to hold the package together when folded along the first fold line and the second fold line. Further provided is an adhesive for holding the pair of CD support flaps against the one of the set of four sections of the unitary package piece, and an insert cut is defined into one of the set of four sections. The insert cut is configured to receive the locking flap to hold the package together in a closed state.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.